The Phantom of the Opera
by HoshiiNoTenshi
Summary: In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice it calls to me and speaks my name. And though I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.....


Hello HoshiiNoTenshi here with another Sesshy and Rin Fic. If you don't know by now that I am obsessed with this pairing. Anyway during my bout with the flu during Christmas and now New Year's I stayed in bed and watched HBO and other assorted channels. Just for me last weekend they decided to premier Joel Sheumacher's Phantom of the Opera. So during my one of fever induced hallucination while watching the movie for the third time, I saw Sesshy and Rin. Oh one thing I will not have them singing even though I will describe it. Don't worry I will get back to Rin: God's favorite Daughter. I am sorta writing the sequel before writing the end. Blame it on the ADD.

Disclaimer- I wish I did but I don't. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Andrew Lloyd Weber owns the musical Phantom of the Opera.

Characters (I have left out who the phantom will be because I want you to figure out who is.)

Christine Daae- Rin

Raol Viscount de Sange- (drum roll starts…) Sesshomaru

Miss Cherrie (Ballet mistress) - (at least I think that is her name if I am wrong tell me) Kikkyou

Miss Cherrie's daughter (I can't remember her name right now)- Kagome

Carlota (By the way I think she is the funniest character in the whole movie)- Kagura

The producers (I can really remember their names now)- Toutosai and Myouga

One…Thud…Two…thud…Three… "Stop," came the elderly woman's voice and her cane came down three times and the record was stopped abruptly with screeching sounds. 

"No, No. Ladies that is not how it is done. Since you cannot get the stances again we will be practicing again…." Then came the high pitch sighs of the young girls. Then one of the younger girls came over and looked up at her with bright shining eyes that held tears that threaten to fall, "But Higurashi- sensei we are tired. We have been practicing since before dawn. Can we at least stop for lunch?" the little girl said in a childish voice with a trembling bottom lip. The woman blinked a few times trying to avoid the staring contest between the two.

The elderly woman sighed in defeat, "Fine Ai, I give up. We shall go to the dining hall and have lunch. There is something there that I wish to show you all. As soon as you remove your dancing shoes join me in the dining hall." She turned on her heels and with the rhythmic thumping of her cane on the wooden floors of the dance hall she disappeared around the corner.

_Humming the little girl slowly was lulling herself to sleep with every note on her father's violin._

"_Rin-chan,"came the squeaky voice of the slightly older boy that sat next to her bed, over the rain pouring outside._

"_If you wish to sleep I will tell Jakken to get my carriage so I can go home…If that is what you wish," came his voice again._

"_No no. Sesshoumaru-kun, I do not wish for you to leave. It's just my father's music always puts me to…" her body suddenly jerked forward and was racked with violent coughs. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the small hand cotton towel from the bowel with rose water and covered her nose and mouth. Instantly she calmed and began to breathe normally. As he laid her back down upon the small bed he saw that her once long shimmering black hair was now dull and tangled and stuck to her face with sweat. He slowly passed his small fingers over her temples and wiped the stray hairs behind her ears. He saw that face had begun to pale because of the sudden sickness that had afflicted her. His hazel gold eyes softened as he remembered what the doctors had thrown around maybe causes for her sudden illness…**Consumption, Plague, yellow fever…Fools**. His mind screamed. **A bunch of old fools that was all they were**. She began to rouse from her brief moment of unconsciousness. _

"_Sesshoumaru-kun, promise me that you will never forget me." He slowly let the tug on his lips pool into a smile._

"_You know you should smile more Sesshoumaru-kun. Its annoying being with someone that is always serious." She giggled slightly as he pursed his lips into a frown._

"_I have something for you," he said as he rose from the chair and walked to door. He opened that heavy wooden door and silently motioned to a servant with a nod._

"_Really you shouldn't have Sesshoumaru-kun," she said positioning herself into a sitting position on the bed._

"_Ridiculous. It's the least I could do," he said and opened the door so that the servant could bring in his present. It was a large vase with a giant bouquet of pink roses. Rin gasped at the brilliance of the purity of the flowers._

"_Where ever did you find such beautiful flowers in the dead of winter, Sesshoumaru-kun," she said reaching over to touch the silky softness of the petals._

"_That doesn't matter. I hope you enjoy them,' he said. He made his way back towards the chair and sat down and examined her delicate hand as she lightly brushed the petals of the flowers. He reached out and grasped her icy hand. He let his thumb rub the back of her soft hand. His eyes slowly filled with sadness and concern as he continued to trace the veins in her hand with them._

"_Daijoubo," came her soft voice through the cloudy haze in his mind._

"_Next week………" he said still gazing down at her hand. Her hand slowly lifted his chin so he could gaze into her warm brown eyes._

"_Umm………Next week I will be leaving. My father is sending me to military school so that I can become a General like him."_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_Six months."_

"_Why! Why haven't you told me that you were leaving? How dare you leave me alone," she said quickly snatching her hand and roughly wiping away the tears that began to sprinkle her cheeks._

"_Forgive me. I didn't want to upset you. I should be leaving."_

"_No no. I wish you had told me sooner than this. It is selfish of me to say those things to you. Forgive me," she said sniffing and then grasping his hand again, "We must make this a week to remember," she said smiling brightly and banished all of his sadness._

"_Well then sing for me and I will remember you for eternity." He said smirking devilish._

The large wooden doors slowly creaked opened and the warm laughter of the young girls floated to Kagome's ears. _No doubt they are racing again_. The girls came to a stop inches before they came crashing into her shriveled up form. The girls wheezed and huffed as their heart rate began to slow down. _Amazing that they have enough energy to run all this way but not enough to practice their positions. _She quirked her eyebrow as all the girls began to laugh at themselves.

She cleared her throat and thumped her cane against the marble floor of the dinning hall.

"Now if you ladies have stopped running around like little boys then I can show you my surprise." At that they all shut their mouths and began to bat their eyelashes innocently. She smirked and turned around to the workmen that were standing by the large giant canvas. She clapped her hands and the two men began to hoist something large and heavy with a thick rope. Slowly the clinking of jewels floated to their eyes and the twinkling of refracted light danced across their faces.

"Wow, Higurashi-sensei. Where did you find that," said one of the girls from the crowd.

"Well it is from the National Opera house in Paris. This particular chandelier holds great meaning for me."

"Really sensei, tells us why."

She contemplated that for a few minutes.

"Hmmm…well if you really want to know," she said as she motioned for a chair to be brought to her. She made herself comfortable on the cushion while all the girls positioned themselves around her in a half circle. They waited with hungry eyes for her to start her story.

"Well we must start from the beginning…. Have you ever heard the story of The Phantom of the Opera?"

_Well I hope you enjoyed that prologue. This isn't really going to follow the story exactly but I will try to stay as close as possible. If you wish me to continue then by all means please review._


End file.
